Baby Bones
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A random night ends up with Temperance getting pregnant. A B&B story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

Baby Bones

Temperance Brennan looked at her self in the full front mirror in the hallway. She looked the same as she always did. Her slim figure was the same, but it wouldn't last long as she had just found she was pregnant. Yes Tempe was pregnant, it was not planned at all as she had no boyfriend at the moment, it was a one time thing and that was it.

Yet she was pregnant, and there was really nothing she could do about it. Well it was, but to her that was not an option, that was too cruel.

Her hand stroke over her belly, this wasn't something extraordinary she figured, after all this did happen to wimen every day and it was normal, it was normal, so why was she freaking out by the mere though of it. It was because for Tempe this was not normal. She had a hard time grasping it. She could not really picture her self as a mother. Sure she had come over them in her line of work, talking to children even played with a baby once, but being a mother was something completely different, this she was not ready for.

She sighed wondering how long it would take for her to start showing and everyone to notice before she looked at the time.

"Time to go to work," she though before her hand again stroke over her abdomen and she said: "You weren't suppose to happen you know, yet you did."

Then the brunette headed out the door to not be all too late for her work.

**********************************************************************************************************

Angela had been looking all over the lab for Dr. Brennan all morning without luck, now she was looking the last place she could think of her office. Why it would be last place since it was after all her office was because they were working a case with the skeletons of three young children and it would have been more likely she would be in one of the labs trying to figure something out or supervising the bones which was something she loved and was usually eager to do.

But not today, in fact she hadn't even said good morning to Angela which she used to even on a bad day, which made the brunette worry quite a bit about her best friend as she could not recall they had had a quarrel.

Angela knocked softly before opening the door to 's office where she found her friend sleeping over her work desk on top of a book, which was not like her at all.

"Bones," Anglela spoke out.

Tempe slowly woke up and looked at her friend with sleepy eyes of confusion as she tried to remember where she was and get a focus.

"Are you ok, you're not sick are you?" Angela asked concerned.

"No, I'm good, just a bit tired that's all," Tempe with a huge yawn.

"That's clear, but really are you sure you are ok, you've seemed a bit off lately," said Angela.

"I'm fine, just been some stuff on my mind lately, nothing to worry about, it will pass I'm sure," said Tempe.

"Well I was only going to show you this," she said and gave Dr. Brennan some papers.

"Thanks, I'll come finding you when I got a chance to look at them," Tempe replied, normally she would do that while Angela was there, but since Angela sensed she wanted to be alone she left with a sigh.

******************************************************************************************************

Tempe felt confused and frustrated, getting rid of it was in her eyes not an option, to get together with the babies father was not an option either, this was something she would have to do alone.

She though about it for a second longer, she really hoped it would be a girl for some reason, maybe because then she would look like her and the thing with the father would not be so much of an issue.

"It's us two against the world," she said stroking over her abdomen again before she started looking at the papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about three months later, in he middle of December, Temperance was again looking at her self in the mirror, now there was a little lump at her belly, the baby was growing in there for sure, which made it more real, it scared her a little.

Of course she had talked to it the last three months, but you couldn't see the little one then, now she was starting to show a little, questions would be asked and the father would probably get the picture as well, it wouldn't be a secret much longer and Temperance feared it would get very complicated.

She sighed before she got dressed to head of to work, looking in the mirror one more time, you could see it, but only if you looked closely, she sighed and said: "I can't keep you a secret much longer and I must say I'm a little afraid."

She smiled as she slowly left her apartment.

*******************************************************************************************************

A bit later that day Tempe was rubbing her temple in frustration over the case, they had found the bones of a young boy and she didn't like it at all speacially since she could tell there was a scull fracture, a really bad one too and his left arm was broken as well.

"Not good is it," she suddenly heard Angela said.

"No it's not, this poor boy was abused until he died, he can't have been more than six tops," she said with a sigh turning towards her.

Angela looked at Temperance's eyes. It was one of the few times she had seen her so upset by a case. It was like there was an eternal sadness in them.

"You ok?" Angela asked a tad concerned.

"I'm Ok I guess," said Temperance with a sigh.

It was then Angela's eyes happened to capture a glimpse of Temperance's one hand that now was resting on her belly and made her let out a gasp. It all suddenly made sense why she had been of lately and why she was feeling sick, not so much now, but the months up before now.

"You're pregnant," said Angela silently.

Tempe nodded and looked into Angela's hazel eyes, the other brunette meet her blue and asked: "But who is the…?"

"A one night we both needed at the time," said Tempe with a sigh.

"I see and are you gonna tell him?" she asked.

"Dunno, would you have Hodgins if you were in my shoes?" Tempe asked.

"I would I mean Tempe what if you get a boy and he looks like his dad," she said with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure it will be a girl," she said looking down at the bump.

"I seriously can't picture you as a mother, bet the baby's first word will be bones," said Angela with a giggle.

"Fine by me, it's what everyone else calls me," said Tempe with a smiled.

"You hear that little one when you get out you better call your mum bones since that's what everyone else does," said Angela with a giggle.

"Very funny," said Tempe.

"Can you feel it moving yet?" Angela asked curiously.

"No, but should in not to long," said Tempe.

"Yes it should, maybe the kid is lazy," said Angela.

"Rather too young after what I read about this stuff," said Tempe with a smile.

"Just promise me you tell me the minute he or she starts kicking so I can feel always wondered what it would be like," said Angela, her hazel eyes were sparkling.

"I will, but now I need to go, meeting booth to talk to this kids parents," said Brennan with a sigh and got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later Seeley and Temperance had just talked to a suspect and was now on their way back to the car.

They were just about to cross the street when a car came out of nowhere almost hitting them, causing Booth to push Tempe aside not to get hit. She fell to the ground and by instinct her hands went to her belly.

Booth helped her up and asked: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, were did he come from?" she asked.

"No idea, just another maniac," said Booth.

"Oh like you then," she said with a half smile.

"Very funny, but are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine," she said without thinking.

"Sorry, what do you mean about we?" he asked confused.

"Uhm nothing, I meant I," she quickly corrected.

"Bones," he said and raised his brows at her.

"What?" she asked as she opened the door to the car and got in.

"What is been with you lately, you have been acting all distant towards me. Did I do anything to you?" he asked looking concerned at her.

"No of course not," she said thinking "You only got me pregnant."

"Then why are you treating me this way?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"We hardly ever talk anymore, at least not like we used too," he said sadly looking down.

"It's complicated, you just need to give me some space right now," she said honest, at least that part was true.

"Fine," he said as he started the car, the rest of the drive went by in silence. It was their longest drive ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela saw the two of them come back and could tell they had been arguing about something, but she didn't exactly as it was a private matter.

She saw Tempe almost run up to her office and close the door and Booth roll his eyes.

Angela shook her head went over to Booth and asked: "Is everything ok?"

"Not really no, she has been shutting me out forever and I have no idea what I did as she won't tell me," he said.

"Have you tied to ask her about it?" Angela said.

"Yes but all she said what it was complicated and she needed her space, I don't get this Ange," he said confused.

"Well have you tried to think that you could have done anything to her?" asked Angela.

"It was a thing a few months back, but I hardly see why that should matter," he said honest.

"Have you two discussed it at all?" Angela asked putting the pieces together.

"No as we agreed on not to do so," said Booth.

"I still think you need to talk to her about it," said Angela.

"Ok, ok," he said and headed towards Tempe's office while Angela just shook her head.

*****************************************************************************************************

Booth knocked on the door before entering and said: "Can we please talk?"

"I suppose, we are after all human and are capable of that talent," she said as he sat down opposite her.

"Very funny, I need to ask you something," he said.

"I'm listening," she replied.

"That thing, the one night way back is that why you are mad at me, did you want it to be something more is that it?" he asked straight forward.

"No, to complicated, yet it became something more, something I didn't plan," she said with a sigh.

"I'm not following," he said confused.

"I'm pregnant," she said calmly.

"You are what are you serious, you can't be, then you wouldn't have been that calm," he said looking shocked at her.

"I am, this little one have kind of been growing at me, and really it's no big deal, woman go through this every day, some with more discomfort than others," she said and let a hand gently stroke over her belly.

"It is because you are not like every other woman. Which would make it a bigger deal for you," he said.

"It's a baby, it's not like I'm solving all the wars in the world," she said with a sigh.

"You must have been terrified when you found out," he said looking at her.

She didn't reply to this just looked at her with her sapphire eyes, hands placed on her lower abdomen.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know I just couldn't as we agreed it was a one night and I wouldn't burden you with that," she said looking down.

"Yet you decided to have it," he said.

"It would be murder if I didn't I couldn't live with that," she said honest.

"So since we are having a little one, what does that make us now?" he asked.

"Parents I assume," she said.

"But other than that?" he asked.

"What do you want, do you want us to be ore than friends and coworkers, do you feel that way about me?" she asked.

"I dunno, I mean I care a lot for you and I respect you, but I don't love you in that way, but I think we should have some kind of arrangement as we are expecting," he said.

"What do you mean by arrangement?" she asked looking at him with skepticism.

"I don't know exactly, but maybe we should move in together so I can tend to your needs or something," he said.

"I've been tending to them just fine upto now and you know I don't…," she started when he interrupted: "Easy bones that was not what I was saying and you know that, I'm just saying that since I am after all the baby's father I want you to call tell me if you need anything no matter how small or little it is."

"I'd uhm like that," she said and gave him a little smile.

"Ok then, so how far along are we?" he asked curiously.

"About little over four months," she said.

"Really, so can you feel it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, no, but she's starting to show," said and moved a little so he could see.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked, not asking why she was so sure it was a girl, but he thought he would humor her.

"Of course, I do it all the time?" she said.

"You talk to the baby," he said surprised and raised his brows at her.

"Yeah," she said.

"You Temperance Brennan talk to your unborn all the time?" he said still in disbelief.

"I do yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?" she said looking at him.

"Because it's you," he said, tilted his head and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and he said: "Hey in there little one, I'm your father, I should probably tell you about your mother, she's crazy."

"Booth," Temperance said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't mind her, she is crazy, she loves bones, and she loves her work, and I should think she loves you, she is caring, fun, interesting, at times intense and can also loose it at times, so you better not annoy her," he said.

"BOOTH!" Tempe raised her voice.

"See, I do that a lot, annoy her, but she seldom stay mad at me," said Booth and smiled at her, she shook her head and smiled back.

"Well your daddy has some work to do so talk to you later," he said and gave her one last smile before he left and Tempe said: "That was your father little one and if anyone is crazy it's him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later everyone could tell Temperance was pregnant for sure and now she was looking at Booth with hungry eyes, she was over randy and even if she wanted him she was not about to g down that road.

The last few months he had been very attentive to her and paid to her every need, he had even slept at her place at times, but just on the coach as they figured it was for the better.

"Booth," she said in a whining tone.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Need you now," she said.

"Oh no we are not doing that again," he said as he by the look in her eyes got what she meant at once.

"Come on just a little quickly, I'm so randy," she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"No, it's your urges that are talking and not you," he said with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go and find another man that will do it then," she said annoyed and left.

********************************************************************************************************

"Tempe will you open the door please," said Booth, it was a couple of hours later and he was outside her bedroom door.

"No," she said, he could hear by her voice that she was in tears, the pregnancy tended to get her over emotional at times.

"Please Temperance," he tried again gently leaning against it.

"Fine," she said and let him inside.

"I've been thinking," he said with a sigh.

"About?" she said looking at him.

"Maybe we should make a room for the little one," he said.

"You mean here. Where on earth are we going to have that?" she said as her apartment wasn't really that big.

"Either we make your guest bedroom it or the spare room where you have all the things you for sure won't need," he said.

"Fine, but I want her name on the wall and we don't have that yet," she said.

"Either not paint a wall or leave a spot open to fill out her name later or will figure it out," he said.

"I'm ok with that, we better start clearing a room then," she said excitedly and dragged him along.

************************************************************************************************************

It was a couple of days later and Temperance and Seeley were looking at the nursery, the walls were pink, but the roof was painted like a heaven with stars that would glow when you turned of the light. The room contained a crib, a book shelf a rocking chair, toys and a place where you could change diapers.

"It's perfect," said Tempe.

"It really is," Booth agreed and gently put his arm around her waist.

Tempe turned a little and raised a little to let her lips find his to kiss him ever so gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's safe to say that one thing lead to another that night in the finished nursery as three months later Booth was woken up by Tempe pushing him in the side to wake him up saying: "Booth wake up, it's time."

The man next to her slowly opened his eyes to look at her saying: "Huh?"

"Baby, she's coming and I don't like these contractions, can't you do it for me?" she asked looking at him with eyes shining of pain and fear.

"We better get you to the hospital then," he said, sighed and got out of the bed.

"Ouuch yeah," she let out as she did the same starting to get dressed.

"You ok?" he asked concerned looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm in labor what do you think," she said with a frustrated huff.

"Sorry," he said as they both headed down to the car.

*********************************************************************************************************

"WILL SOMEONE MAKE THIS PAIN STOP!" Temperance screamed out at the hospital about an hour later, never before had she felt pain like this.

"Miss Brennan will you calm down, you still have a long way to go," said the doctor.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," said the doctor in a calm tone.

"Please make it stop," she begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said.

"Booth," Tempe panted holding on to his hand more hardly now.

"Right here sweetheart, right here," he said in a very soft tone.

"Hurts," she whimpered again as the contractions seemed to be getting worse at any second.

"I know," he said as he didn't know what else to say.

"Ple plea please make it stop Booth, I can't take this. Really I can't," she cried out, holding on to him so hardly that he was afraid she would crush the bones in his hand.

"Ok Miss Brennan you can start to push," said the doctor.

"The hell I'm not doing that," said Tempe under a breath.

"Come on sweetheart you can do it," Booth encouraged.

"Then you try to push a basketball out your nose," she said under another breath.

"Easy," said Booth and bent down to give her a soft kiss before she started to push.

********************************************************************************************************

A moment later Temperance and Seeley had gotten a little baby girl which she at the moment were holding as she smiled down at her.

"You're a little miracle do you know that," said Tempe happily.

"What's a miracle is that you managed to produce a baby," said Booth and smiled at her.

"Very funny, isn't she just the cutest?" Tempe asked.

"No Bones you are, but she needs a name, we can't call her little one now that she's born," he said.

"And here I thought that was fitting," she said.

"I know, so what are we gonna call you, baby Bones maybe," he said and smiled t her.

The baby just looked confused at her and Tempe said: "Very funny"

"What do you suggest then?" he said.

"Dunno, Hannah Elizabeth perhaps," she replied thoughtfully.

"I can go with that, little Hannah Elizabeth Booth," he said proudly.

"Oh no, her last name is Brennan," said Tempe.

"No it's not, it's Booth," he argued.

And just like that the two of them started on their first argument as parents while the little girl looked confused at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a year later and little Hannah Elizabeth were crawling around on the floor at the Jeffersonian Angela shook her head wondering where here parents where when she heard arguing coming from the elevator as the door just opened and Temperance and Booth came out.

"You are wrong?" said Booth.

"No you are, and where are our daughter?" said Tempe looking scared around.

The baby looked up at Angela and smiled satisfied as she hid under a desk while Angela let out a giggle, the little girl loved to hide from her parents.

"Angela have you seen Lizzie?" asked Tempe still looking around.

"No, not in a while," Angela said.

"See I told you it was a bad idea to raise her here, she has way too many places to hide," said Booth.

Tempe rolled her eyes and looked under the desk finding her little girl saying: "Yes but she always hid in the same places, don't you."

The girl giggled happily that her mother had found her, excitedly yelling: "Bones, Bones."

Tempe, Booth and Angela gasped as it was her first words and Tempe said: "What did you just say, Lizzie?"

"Bones," she said and hugged Tempe hardly.

"Well at least she knows your name," said Booth with a smile.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
